Strange Phonomenom and Emerald Remembrances
by Lunarian
Summary: AU- Things to come: Kind Dursly's, Magic avoidance, Dudley my brother, possible temporal romances?
1. That Night

* * *

**    Lunarian
**:Hello, how are you all doing this fine day? Please read this and give me some feedback. I would be much ablidged, thank you. 

Strange Phonomenom and Emerald Remembrances

**Chapter One: _That Night_**

-------------------- 

    On this night of October 31st many things have occured like they have so many times before in all the universes. Men and women in strange clothing streamed the streets celebrating some unknown event that has transpired, and making real spectacles of themselves. Scientifically unexplainable events were witnissed in the celestial body's of the sky. Even the animals began to behave outside of their normal parameters, such as flocks of owls covering the skies in broad daylight. And, in a small quiet little hamlet, a dark presence was repelled by the most unlikely of sources. A small one year old child's life was forever changed in the moment, his fate irrevocably altered to one of great destiny. 

     As in most realities the child was then taken away from his shattered home by a man of abnormal height and carried to a new home with his only other living relatives. All in all the events preceeding had occured as most expect and would logically follow through untill its end, but in this reality something was decidedly different that would lead to a life totally unexpected. 

     There was a time when she would be asleep right now, both her and her husband. Alas, that was before childbirth, not that she begrudged it to her baby any. Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley greatly enjoyed every moment of parenting they could manage. She loved her little Dudley with a great passion and couldn't wait untill another baby could be born to further fuss over and love. _My precious little dudders, such a sweet li'l baby._ "Vernon, is the milk ready yet dear?" Petunia and Vernon were up fixing Dudley's bottle from when he had woken them up during the night. 

     Vernon, a well off man with a firm position in life, looked towards his wife with some fondness. "Only a few more minutes." as he waited by the stove for the milk to be heated up enough for the baby to drink, his eyelids drooped some despite himself. He had been working overtime lately to work on getting a promotion so they could buy a better house. Not that their current house was bad or anything, it is just that they had been living on No. 4 Privett drive since before the marriage and felt the need to get a better home for their children. _A real sign of prosperity is buying another home, a home of our own. Not this relic Petunia's relatives left her._ "Okay dear, the milk's warm, bring 'em in here." 

    After feeding her baby, they were about to return to bed, when there was a loud knocking on the front door. Petunia looked to her husband in foreboding and said, "Who could that be at this hour? It's half past twelve, it is.", she said while looking to the grandfather clock in the corner. 

    Seeing his dear wife upset and worrying caused Vernon his own fair share of agitation. "I'll go answer the door, just stay behind me.", he said as he walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and carefully pulled out his steel umbrella. With his precious wife safely behind his massive protective girth, he placed his left hand on the doorknob while raising his right hand up like a bobby with a belayin pin. Flinging open the door wide, he scanned the area in a tense silence whilst giving the umbrella a white knuckled grip in preperation for some sudden attack. Seeing no one there he started relaxing, then almost tripped over something sitting on his front step. Innocently sitting there was a baby basket with a baby inside and no clue as to how it got there. 

    "What in the world?", Vernon exclaimed as he bent down to get a closer look at the bundle. _Is that a baby in there?_ After peering in closely he could determine that it was indeed a baby, sleeping peacefully. _Cute little fellow... I wonder whose he is._ Sighting a letter on top of the blanket he read it outloud, "Mr. Vernon Dursley & Mrs. Petunia Dursley, No.4 Privet Drive, Front Step... Petunia dear, I think you should see this. 

    Handing over the letter to his wife as she came over still holding Dudley, he stood off to the side watching the myriad of emotions traverse over her face. From disgust, to anger, horror, pity, puzzlement, outrage, fear, and then finally settling on thoughtfulness. 


	2. The Night's Continuance

* * *

**Lunarian**: I wasn't even sure if I was going to continue this, but some people seem to have a liking to it, so we'll see about now. 

Strange Phonomenom and Emerald Remembrances

**Chapter Two: _That Night's Continuance_**

-------------------- 

Petunia Dursley, wife and mother of one, took the letter from her husband's strong hands into her own trembling ones. _And why shouldn't they be steady, he's not the one who knows what this is about... couldn't know._ Pulling out a single parchment out of the letter she quietly read it.

* * *

_Petunia Dursley  
No.4 Privet Drive  
In The Foyer_

Dear Mrs. Dursley, it is with great sadness that I write this letter to you. Your sister Lily Potter has been in hiding for the past several months with her husband James Potter and child Harry Potter. Hours ago they were attacked at their home in Godric's Hollow by the dark Lord Voldemort. I regret to inform you that your sister and her husband were murdered, tragically killed by the killing curse. A miracle occured, however, when the spell was cast upon young Harry. The spell somehow rebounded off the child back on to Voldemort instantly killing him. This day shall long be known as the fall of Voldemort and Harry known as The-Boy-Who-Lived! He shall be famous in the magical world. 

I however have a request of you. No doubt you are in grief over your sisters untimely demise and shall be in mourning. I ask that you take young Harry and raise him in the muggle world away from the fame that could make him arrogant. Raise him as a normal non-magical child. On the day of his eleventh birthday we will send his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry by owl post. 

If you have any further questions, please send them to me by owl, or contact the Ministry of Magic Muggle Relations office.   
Enclosed is the basic 'Muggle born introductory to the wizardring world' packet. Please wait untill Harry is eleveen before showing it to him.----- Sincerely Albus Dumbledore

* * *

After watching Petunia go through so many extremes of emotion from just a letter, Vernon was beginning to get worried. _I have never seen such fear and horror on her beautiful face before. What in the world is going on around here? First the whole world goes crazy and then my wife gets a letter adressed specifically to her where she stands.... a letter that obviously shocked her quite fierce._"Petunia dear, what's wrong? What does the letter say?, he asked in a worried yet gentle voice. _Something's up_

Petunia was currently deep in thought over the contents of the letter. There was a multitude of thoughts chasing themselves around in her head, ideas popping up and being dismissed all at once in a disorganized confoundment. Hearing her husband's inquiry as if from far away, she absentmindedly replied, "Just a moment honey... I'm thinking." She walked indoors over to the couch to sit down. "Oh- and bring that baby in here", she added as an afterthought. 

_So my sister is dead? Should I feel sadness, should I mourn... am I happy with this? She changed so much after going to that abnormal school, always bringing home strange things and getting all our parents attention. She began to live in a different world as if he wasn't even a human anymore, but did I hate her.. or was I just jealous and left out? She was my sister after all, though we parted on very bad terms. I thought I had plenty of time to reconcile someday, but now she is really gone. I feel like I'm in a dream... this is too surreal... Lily's dead._

Getting up off the couch and going up the stairs to their bedroom she said to Vernon. "Vernon, I'm going to bed now. This is too much to deal with right now. I'm in shock. If this has been real then we'll think of something tomorrow. Here, read this letter and you'll understand. Just remember that it isn't a joke. Also, be a dear and feed both baby's and put them to sleep would you, put him in with Dudley for now, goodnight." _If this is real I do hope Vernon is understanding, I've got a lot of explaining to do in the morning._

By this point the facial expression on Vernon could have been used as the dictionary's poster boy for confusion. Never the less, he did as she asked and picked up the slumbering babe, and carried him in to the kitchen. He filled out an extra bottle after checking to make sure the milk was still warm and proceeded over to where Dudley was lain on the couch. "Wake up son", he whispered as he gently shook Dudley. After several seconds he woke up and began to cry loudly. _Ah, I should have just let him sleep. I hope Petunia didn't hear._ He quickly placed Dudley's bottle at his mouth and within moments he was contentedly sucking away. 

Vernon watched his son's peaceful expression as he drank for a few more minutes then directed his attention back to the basinet. Miraculously the child sleeping within hadn't awoke despite the loud noises and movements. _Such a little angel he is... now to get to the bottom of this mystery._ Peering down at the baby he got his first good luck at him. A head of an unnatural amount of raven black hair for such a young one and a cherub face is what he saw. _The kid has almost got full head of hair already, what's up with that?_ Feling that he had contemplated on the hair long enough, he started shaking the baby awake, slightly rougher then Dudley. He was presently surprised as after expcting a wailing similar to his own child's, the child merely stretched out a yawn and opened his eyes without making a fuss. 

Enchanting emerald eyes of green gazed back at Vernon, innocently waiting to see why he was awoken. As soon as he saw the bottle he reached out towards it as if to bring it over by force of will. _Smart child, and quiet._ Seeing the baby's attention on the bottle he handed it to him with no further hassle. As the child leaned back again, some of his hair shifted to the side, revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. _Where on earth didhe get that? It looks real nasty._ He decided to put the kids in bed and read that letter, feeling it has been put off long enough. As he walked up the stairs carrying them, he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was going to forever change once he reads that letter. 

**REVIEWS**

Lildrummergirl: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you still think its good so far. 

aonima: It's going to go pre hogswarts some, paralell to hogswarts time others, and WAY before Harry's original hogwarts time after that... Least thats my plan. 


End file.
